Ark 8 Episode 31: We must Try
We have to try... ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-_wKk3RIsv8))They all stood in mortal form. Ready... for what seemed to be a great war. Amaterasu,Susanoo,Tsukuyomi,Hachiman,Inari Ōkami,Ōkuninushi,Raijin & Fuijin, and many others all stood side by side. The gods were all in a single filed line. Weapons in hand. Ameterasu stood infront her long black hair flowing in the wind as she kept her eyes focused ahead. "...We all know. That we must atleast try. Although we have placed our faith into the champions... if lives can be spared before then. We must... we must try. It is our duty." The Dark moon appeared next to the orginal moon. Tsukuyomi tensed at the sight of it. It had grew at even large rate. "...The hatred, and evil in this world... the death. Its fueling Yamisuki. Kiken has placed a barrier upon it with some unknown alchemy that even we cannot touch. Destorying it. Would be futile.." Ameterasu said as she placed her hand on the Katana on her hip. " ...So we must pull the damaged plant from its roots. And be rid of it entirely." Hachiman said as he gave her a nod. Raijin stayed silent. " Poor Okami. If I had known i-.." Ameterasu turned around to him, her smile bright. " You were not to meant to have known Raijin. Dont feel ashamed. Kiken was clever... to clever." She sighed and Hachiman did as well. " Show yourself. Onigami!" Shouted Susanoo. Keyths body appeared before them all cloaked in black. His head low, the hood hanging over his eyes to hide his face. "....Fools." Keyth said. His voice was doubled. " You all will suffer. And fall to the faith of evil. And hate. That is the only way of life." Hachiman pointed at the young demon. " Is that what you were taught,or is that your own foolish ways of thinking." Keyth tilted his head up. A smirk on his face as he pointed at all of them. " That, there it is...ridiculing." He said waving his hands. " You all... hate me dont you? Such a human emotion. Yet you all equally feel the same way. Do you not? How appealing. And funny. That, is what sparks my creation. That, is why i was made. Hate... anger... revenege. That. Is why i was created. To pour those very terms... into the very soils of the ground... and replenish it with new life... by giving it DEATH." ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ibmD3eTWxuI)) Keyth clenched his fist. As he did the sky turned red over all of there heads. Kiken appeared next to Keyth, with his arms crossed a smirk on his face. " You fools. Think that you equal the power of gods! How pitiful." Kiken smirked. "Oh, i do not. I know better. Not without the nesscary means. But... my grandson here however..." He placed his right hand on Keyths shoulder. " He is from a time... where they have mutated genes... he and all of his friends have been soaking up all the chi, this worlds energy. Becoming stronger... and even more powerful than alot of you." The gods were all awe struck. " You bastard... Kiken. You'll be destroyed for this! I see now why Humanity destroyed you the first time." Susanoo said. " I was a fool to bring you here. This is all my fault." He said clenching his hand around into fist. " Yes. Yes it is your fault. Yours and that treachours wolf of yours Okami. And with your faults. Hatred was bred due to lies and corruption. So with corruption we'll destroy you all. In other words..." Keyth stepped infront of his grandfather. " Paybacks... a bitch..." ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R1jBxrgQrEE)) Susanoo clapped his hands together making a wall of water explode from the ground with such tremendous force that it flew out of the atomosphere. Keyth smirked as he watched the water tower over him and his grandfather. " Fools!" Keyth simply lifted his hand and a blast of Lightning around the same size of the water would fly out of his right palm clashing with it head on causing a nuke like moon cloud due to the sudden pressures meeting one another. The blast knocked the other gods back but Susanoo had already been well on his way down. He met Keyth in an exchange of blows before Keyth booted the god awway by 500 feet into a near by moutain. He quickly turned his head to the right catching Raijin's fist in his hand and snapping the Oni's mortal arm with a siwft striaght kick to his forearm, and then a powerful hiptoss which caused him to go crashing through the planet. Kiken leaped high above Keyths crator he created with Raijin's body. Clapping his hands together he spewed Lava from his lips down into the crator then crossed his arms in X like formation closing in the god in a pitt of Lava. His mortal body getting disengrated easily. As Kiken landed he'd get mit with a blade to the back knocking him several feet away before he landed on his right knee. Tsukuyomi was coming down from above with a blade in hand. He slashed it down at Kiken with such force that when Kiken caught it with both of his hands a large sonic boom would errupt. Causing tectonic plates from 600 miles out to errupt. Completely changing the battle scene. Keyth swung around his grand father. Now in a full blade to blade confrontaion with Tsukuyomi. There speeds were incredibly intense. Causing rifts of reality to rip around there bodies the more they clashed. The clashing seemed endless untill Keyth slid his blade down head butting the god in the head. And then forcing his blade into his chest. He'd kick the god 500 feet away and a gold chain from Keyths blade would explode forward, wrapping around Keyths arms. The young Onigami smirked as he pulled both of his arms back, causing Tsukuyomi's body to go airbourne as well by thousands of feet. Keyth would pull his arms right back down making his fist clash into the ground, and of course making Tsukuyomi's body go crashing down as well. From the explosive height... it seemed like the god had been done in as his body crashed through the earth. He lay in the crator blood leaking from his lips. "What... is this.." ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GlGud1lA9Ps)) The broken God startd to lean up, shaking horribly as he watched the Demonic teen approach him. Keyth pulled his hood back, showing his dark hair and bright Tasanagi golden eyes. The Onigami tattoo's littered his body. " Y-Your... Your really it..." Keyth clapped his hands together, due to his blade still sitting inside of the gods body he make it explode. A large beam of golden energy errupted from the spot where the broken god had been currently embedded into the ground. Kiken had been making some form of spell as he had his right hand out towards the Dark moon. " Now.. show them. What Tasanagis are truely capable of master!" The Dark moons eye turned into a bright gold as it fired beams of demonic black lightning down on the gods in a rain storm of power. Though they tanked the hits... they were severlly injuryed otherwise. Kiken had a smile on his face untill Hachiman planted a nice arrow into his back sending his body skidding across the ground 60 miles out, crashing into a moutain. The Onigami ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SWNOjkJmnzo)) Amaterasu watched in absolute horror as Keyth brutally murdered the gods in there mortal forms. " H-How... can he have.. this much power.." She had been standing on a hill 50 feet out... watching him from afar. When Keyths eyes turned and locked onto her own, turning into a slit, he seemed almost...dead even from afar. In an instant he was infront of her.Breathing heavily as his left hand reached out to grab her neck. She attempted to use any form of powers she had, but Keyths chi would simply sap it away.. absorbing it for its own. A cold smile sat across his face, an unreal one. Before her very eyes as she slipped into unconconcious ness... she could see his face morph... and turn into the most hellish creature she had ever seen. His jaws locked back bringing her head into his mouth before began to eat her mortal body. Devouring her very essences. The sick crackling and munching of her body could be heard as he dropped her dead mortal body, her face aten right off her body. His right hand extended he began to devour the last bits of her soul. Smiling to himself. Hachiman watched in utter disqust as he gripped tightly to his blade. Keyths body brimmed with the power of Amaterasu. Using his right hand he devoured the last bits of her body. ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z3Vw2_mAxzk)) Explosions, cries, screams... fires broke out around the forrested area as the demonic entity slashed through them all like a mad man. The God Densuke fought, had been in a full on confrontaion with Keyth. A Hand to hand battle between the two. He managed to punch a hole through Keyths chest, shouting out in victory his happiness would distinguish quickly. The black chi engulfed the fire gods body before eating away at him as well. His power becoming one with Keyths. The Onigami began to laugh, his eyes staring out at the dark moon. Though he was laughing... a tear streamed from his left eye in his sick collague of laughter. All that had been left was Hachiman... He stood proud with his arrow tip pointed at Keyth from a distance. Quickly, Keyths eyes shot over to the god. " Will you do it..." Hachiman remained silent. " You are clouded demon. Though you have stolen the powers of the gods... You are not one of us." As Hachiman readied himself for battle a God that hadnt showed face throughout the ordeal appeared.((http://fc00.deviantart.net/fs70/f/2010/149/0/f/muscular_guy_by_marumaru46.jpg)) Massive in form, he was shirtless. His body mass doubled, no trippled Keyths tremendously. " Lord Hachiman. Please go. I will handle this. You must warn the champions." Hachiman grunted but sighed. " Wise... I shall. But, Okindo... you were just born yesterday. You were just created as the god of Strength... dont throw your life away. You wont have a spiritual form to return to like the rest of us. If you die... then you die here." Okindo nodded. " I am aware. Please, go my lord." Hachiman nodded, and his body disperesed. Sheer power ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aTZMBtAotms))Okindo got down into a base fighting stance. And Keyth simply watched from afar. "...So, you will fight for his stead." Keyth said as he pulled the large black coat off of his body. Standing shirtless as too got into a fighting stance. " I will face you. As a fighter, not demon. Nor god. Simply warriors." Keyths head began to ring as a bit of his old personality broke through. His voice talking in singular for a moment. " ALRIGHT! BUT IF I KICK YOUR ASS! DONT YA GO CRYING TO ME!" Okindo smirked. " Ah.. so the real you is in there... So the demons hold isnt as strong as he'd like to belive." Keyth blinked. Within his mind, he was in a muck of darkness, trying to claw to the light... but getting drowned out at every fighting chance. The two stood there grounds, the wind blowing by over the dead gods. As it did, the very bodies of the fallen gods would disperse into golden dust. Flying lightly through the air. BOOM! There fist collided, then there kicks. Then the flurry of punches followed the kicks. With each strike a sonic boom errupted from the impact in a nearby area. " HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN YOUR PAST LIFE!?" Keyth had been laughing during the course of the battle, a sinister laugh at that... it'd echo throughout the area as Okindo spoke out to him. " HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN WHO YOU REALLY... ARE!" He said landing a uppercut into Keyths chin blasting him into the air and into the moon with a hard crash. His body lay limp in the moon stone as he pulled himself up, only to get another punch in the back of the head, back into the earth. He tumbbled over the ground, flipping like a coin over the water as he tucked and tumbled before he hit land again. Okindo gripped Keyth by the neck and began to slam punches into his body over and over again before head butting him onto his knees. Keyth took the hits laughing before slammed his right fist into the large gods knee caps, causing him to cringe to the right where he'd then back hand him in the jaw blasting him 500 miles out into a town. Kiken pulled himself from the rubble, yanking the arrow out of his neck before turning to see Keyth in all out battle with the god of strength. He punched the Onigami into a river making the water explode high into the air. Clapping his hands with such force, that it caused the pressure from the hitting of flesh to be so powerful that it forced the water right back down onto Keyths body. Making it him go crashing deep into the earth. Okindo landed several feet away on one knee. Thinking that it was over untill Keyth blasted out from out of the ground, his right hand gripping tightly to Okindo's neck while he slammed his fist into his face over and over again with intense speed. Each punch making the gods face jerk left and right. He was getting punched 20 times a second. Blood flew left and right before Okindo finally gripped Keyth by the waist and pile drived him into the ground. The force causing a powerful quake of dust and dirt to expand out in a 20 mile radius. The impact blowing trees back and even ripping some out of the ground. He slammed him again, and then again. Keyth lay limp in his arms before he punted him across the ground again. " Ahh.. i see now.." kiken said crossing his arms. " The boy... has been stealing his strength throughout the battle..." Keyth lay limp on the ground before he pulled his body up slowly laughing. " Time... to end this.."((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MOJ91H4mraU)) He said standing to his full height. Okindo walked towards Keyth as well. His massive form never faltering... never showing fear. " Destroy him.." Kiken said with a smirk as he crossed both of his arms. " No Son!" Keyomes voice rang out in his head. " You cant! Listen to me!" Keyths body stopped as he spaced out for a moment. " Dad..." He said in his singular voice. " Yes son! Listen... listen to me. Block everything out. Just my voice. He's trying to use you son! You have to remember... who you are! Your not a monster! Your not a killer yo-" " Im not... a hero..." Keyth said intterupting his father as his eyes went back to a slant. His eyes focusing on Okindo now. He began to walk to him. Before you knew it, they had both took off into a sprint, meeting each other half way before locking hands with one another in one more power struggle. But.... SHING! Keyths blade sent itself right through the head of Okindo's skull. Killing him... instantly. " T-Tch!" Kiken had been the one to do the deed. Keyth caught the god's dead weight in his arms as he looked at his grandfather. "...I didnt ask for your help..." He said in that doubled tone again. Dropping the god. " Were done here..." Kiken said as he turned his back on Keyth. Keyth tilted his head up and did the same... Placing his right hand out he absorbed the dead gods godly physical strength making it his own, before dispersing elsewhere. Weaking seal... ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n5ydhcIhLbM))Kiken turned to the Dark moon. "...Keyomes... reaching out to him. Isnt he..." The dark moon simply blinked. "...I figured as much. Foolish man.. his seal must be growing weaker. We have to dispose of him before he breaks free... i can feel the barrier on his holding breaking. That Idoit Xiao must be getting closer. I need you to destroy him... and get rid of the Koikonjitto as well...Along with his friends. There really starting to make things... difficult." He snapped his fingers. " See to it... as soon as possible." He said walking through a void of some sort before the void closed. The battle ground... was left in shambles, dead gods bodies decayed in flows of gold as there very beings trickled in the night air... Majority of the Shinto realms gods lay dead now... leaving the champions only to themselves to depend on... Category:Ark 8